


love.

by orphan_account



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Fix It Fic, I hate myself, M/M, Post canon, accidently orphaned this and had to repost it anyways, big waste of potential and my time, but him and alex were cute :(, winston was such a dramatic bitch this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alex calls winston.
Relationships: Winston Williams/Alex Standall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	love.

**Author's Note:**

> i will not lie; this is trash. i only made it because im angry about how this shitshow ended.

"hello?" winston answers his phone, resting on his bed. 

"hi. sorry. it's me, alex standall. from liberty high. i didnt mean to wake you up."

winston sits upright, "you didn't wake me, what's up? it's been like a whole year."

"i know, i know. i've just been thinking about you recently."

"what exactly about me?" the curly-haired man furrows his eyebrows.

there's a shuffling at the other end of the phone. "i don't know. i guess if you really did love me? i know that sounds weird. fuck. sorry."

"aren't you with charlie?" 

"no, the long distance was too hard.k i'm pretty sure he's in a poly relationship with estela and tyler now so theres that."

"oh, wow." winston replies, thinking about what to say next. "to answer your question, i loved spending time with you. i didn't know what it meant to love someone back then. i still don't. i clung to getting justice for monty because before you, he was the only guy my age who had ever shown interest in me. and i clung to the idea of loving you because of that same reason, except i actually knew who you really were. that's why i never told anyone about what you did to bryce. does that make... any sense?" 

"yeah, it makes a lot of sense, actually..." 

"i'm sorry if that hurts your feelings. i really liked you, though. like a lot. you're kind and funny and smart and really fucking cool." winston chuckles dryly, "but in the end, you chose charlie so i guess it doesn't matter anyways."

he hears a sigh from alex's end of the conversation, "i really liked you too. and i hated how i broke things off with you. but i couldn't risk getting exposed for bryce. especcially since it could have put jessica at risk too. i'm sorry."

"it's okay. i don't think either of us were in the right place to be in a relationship. at least not me. not after monty had just died."

"hey, it wouldn't hurt to try again, would it? unless you're seeing someone-"

"no, no, no. i'm not. i went on a couple dates with ryan shafer but the connection just wasn't there. i don't think i'm his type honestly."

"oh really? what type are you?" alex teases.

"oh, come on, you know. mysterious, brooding, edgy." jokes winston, which sends them both into a small fit of laughter

alex giggles on the other end, "keep telling yourself that... but on a serious note, do you want to meet up? i would never want to make you feel like a rebound or anything... but i miss you. and what we had before that stupid fucking camping trip."

"i'd like that a lot." winston smiles widely, "where do you want to meet? i'm staying in evergreen for a couple weeks to help my family move."

"i'm actually leaving tomorrow to go to evergreen so that works out perfectly."

"okay. cool. i'll see you soon, then, i guess." 

"cool, um, alright."

"cool

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah there it is. ty for reading i probably won't continue this but i'll most likely write another fix it fic where justin doesn't die. maybe i'll completely rewrite season four thats how angry i am haha 🤣🤣 sorry this was so bad im not good at writing stuff :(


End file.
